


[Podfic] Let Me Come Through

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of birdbrains' Get In/Get Out series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feeding Tubes, Flashbacks, Gags, Gunplay, Humiliation, Incidental medical kink, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rape Fantasy, Recovery, i.e. they don't let medical issues get in the way of their kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of birdbrains' 'Let Me Come Through'</p><p> </p><p>Steve opened his mouth to speak and Bucky said, "Can it. We don't ever have to talk about it. Kind of a mood killer, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let Me Come Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moluren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moluren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Me Come Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477397) by [birdbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/pseuds/birdbrains). 



Author: birdbrains  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:43:26  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Let%20Me%20Come%20Through.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Touch’ by Daughter.

 

There are bloopers at the end, if you wait through enough of the song (it's just SUCH a perfect song I couldn't cover it up!).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [birdbrains](http://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> This podfic was made as a commission for [moluren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moluren/)! Thank you so so much!! It was really fun to take on this project. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
